Meru puri fanfic
by Yuki hayashi
Summary: You should read all 4 books before reading this!Mari is a normal maid in Astale.She doesn't remeber anything that's farther than last year.Then one day she gets transported to... This is an OLD STORY! Wrote it last year and my writing has changed since
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Astale

"Ouch!" Said a girl with long black hair. There was tea, glass and a tray on the floor. "I'm so sorry." "Mari, you clumsy girl! Clean this up! The majesty will be angry, when his tea comes in late." A girl with short orange hair yells. "I'm sorry, may I try again?" "I'm sorry Mari, I'm just so angry at Rei. How did she become Jeil- I mean one of the majesty's best servants?" "I don't know." Mari said while cleaning up the mess. "Rei is so selfish and she brags to much. I hate her so much." Mari got up. "I'm going to make some more tea." Mari walked into the kitchen and started to make the tea.

Finally, the tea was done. Mari got a tray and started to carry it to Jeile's study. Mari stopped walking, because right in front of her was Jeile. "Are you feeling well Jeile?" _Did I just?_ Mari thought.

"Uh...What did you call me?" "I called you Jeile." _Ah! I just said his name again!_ Mari thought. "I'm sorry, your majesty." "Its,okay, just call me Jeile." _This girl is even more pretty than Nei and Airi put together._ Jeile thought. "So,how are you feeling Jeile?" "What do you- Oh, I'm starting to feel better." "Liar! You've been moping around the whole palace for a long time. Though I can't blame you." a man's voice said.

"Juilet. What are you doing here?" Jeile asked. Mari turned around. There was a guy that had shoulder length red hair. "I'm looking after Mari." "Your looking after me?" Mari asked. "I don't know who you are." "Of course you don't, its because I was always behind you and you never notice." Juilet said while holding Mari's chin. "Uh, Juilet, right?" "Yes." Juilet was smelling Mari's hair. "Juilet, can you please give me some space? Your making me feel uncomfortable, because I don't know you. Even though you know me, I don't know you." Juilet stopped smelling Mari's hair. "You have a point." Juilet said and walked off.

Mari looked at Juilet as he became farther and farther away from her. "Is that my tea?" Jeile asked. "Huh?" Jeile pointed to the tray that Mari was holding. "Oh, yes its your tea, I was going to bring it to your study. I'm so sorry that its late." "Its okay, but may you tell me why it was late?" "I tripped and spilled the last one so I had to go make more." "That explains the big stain thats on your uniform." Jeile pointed to Mari's uniform. Mari looked at her uniform, there was a big spot that went from her chest to the bottom of her stomach.

"Waahh!" Mari threw her arms up. The tray went flying through the air. "The tea." Mari held out her hands. Jeile saw a hot pink glowing symbol above her hands. The tray landed in her hands. _Did she just?_ Jeile thought.

"Is something wrong Jeile?" "No,nothing." _From now on, I'll keep a close eye on her._ Jeile thought. "Can I have my tea now?" "Sure." Mari holds out the tray she was holding. "Oh, I'm sorry you probably prefer it in your study." Mari pulled the tray back. "I rather have it in my room that way we could get you a new uniform." "I couldn't possib-" "Its okay." "But I-" "Thats an order." Jeile said while smiling. "Okay." Mari said with her dazzle smile. "I change my mind." Jeile looked around. He started to stare at a door behind Mari. _Hmm, I could hide her in there. It would be better to, than to take her to my room._

"Follow me." Jeile said as he went into the room. Mari

followed Jeile to the room. "Not to be rude or anything

but why would you want your tea in a room like this?"

"This room gives me........memories." _Memories of_ _the time when Airi was going in a diffcult time._

Jeile thought. "Uh..Jeile, would you like your tea now?

I think its starting to get cold." "Oh.I forgot about the tea.

What is your name?" "Mari." Mari said while smiling.

"Mari?" "Yes?" "Can you stay here for a little while?"

"Sure." Mari set the tray down on the window sill. Jeile went out of the room. "Jeile, if you do anything to Mari

I will kill you." Juilet said. "Don't worry, I won't do anything

to her." Jeile said. "But are you saying those things because you love her?" Juilet blushed. He looked the opposite direction. "No, I don't love her....I..I.. its my duty to protect her from anything that can hurt her." _I do,I really do love her. The way how her hair blows in the wind. How she smells roses so inoccently. Her voice,her laughter and her dazzle smile that could make a sun come out on a cloudy day._ Juilet thought as Jeile walked away.

Jeile walked into another room and got a special maid's uniform. He walked back to the room and opened the door and went in. "I'm back." Jeile said while he closed the door. "Good, so would you like some tea now? Oh no, the tea might be cold." "Its okay, here." Jeile gave Mari the uniform. "Thanks." Mari said.

It became silent, seconds passed. "Aren't you going to change?" Jeile asked. "In here?" "Yes." "In front of you?" "Oh, sorry, I'll leave." Jeile went out of the room and waited while Mari changed. _Nei I miss you. Why did it have to happen to you Nei. Why?_ Jeile thought.

Minutes passed. Mari came out. "Why did you give me one of yo-" "Because, I think you'll be perfect." Jeile said. "Its a good fit, this uniform looks better on you than the other one." "Thank you Jeile but I....I." "You what?" "I rather be a regular maid. I mean, if I became a special maid, I woudn't be able to talk to my friend while I work. I'm sorry, I promise I will return the uniform." "You can keep it." "Jeile?" "Yes." "Uh..Your tea is cold, do you still want it?" "You went through all this trouble to get me tea, of course I still want it. Your hard work will be noticed." "Thank you Jeile." Mari smiled.

"Mari?" "Yes, Jeile?" "You should smile more often, you always look like you forgot something very important." "I do?" "Yes." "Well, I did forget something important." "What did you forget?" Jeile sipped his cold tea. "Who I am." "Your Mari aren't you?" "Yes, but I forgot what I am." "Your a girl aren't you?" "Yes, but you don't understand. I don't know my last name, I don't remeber anything from my childhood, my memory goes as far as last year. I don't know who my family is and I don't know why weird things happen to me."

"What weird things?" Jeile took another sip of tea. "You didn't notice? Don't you think its weird, that the tea flew into the air one second and the next second it just magically lands in my hands?" "Yes. I do." Jeile took another sip of the tea. "You sound very calm, most people will freak out." "Well, I'm not like other people, I'm the king, remeber?" "By the way,Jeile don't you need to work?" "Yes,I'll get to it after I finish this tea. Besides, the slower I drink this tea, the longer I'll be able to see you in the uniform your wearing." Jeile said, he took another sip of tea. The room became silent. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Jeile finally managed to say. "I've got to get back to work too." Mari said. "Okay, I'll just hurry up." Jeile said as he drunk the whole entire tea. "There, I'm done, now you ca-"

All of a sudden a white tornado appeared around Mari. Mari holded on to her dress. Mari was then knocked uncoinsous.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Earth

Mari woke up in a room that seemed unfamilar to her. Mari looked around the room. "Hey." A man with fair skin,sepia toned hair, and hazelnut eyes said. "Ah!" Mari fell. "Ouch,my head." Mari rubbed the top of her head. "It seems like it happened to you too. I keep on telling my younger sister to stop doing spells, but she never listens. Hi, my name is Nakaoji." "H..hi Nakaoji, my name is Mari." "Nice to meet you," Nakaoji said. "Nice to meet you too. But..uh...where am I?" Mari asked. "Your in Japan of co-" "Nakaoji!" A man's voice said.

Mari looked over Nakaoji's shoulder. Right there in the doorway was a man with cinnamon skin and scarabee hair. Nakaoji turned around. "Hi Raz." "Hey Nakaoji." Raz said. Mari was staring at Raz. Raz leaned on the door way. "Who is she?" He asked. Mari could feel herself blushing. Nakaoji turned around. "This is Mari." Nakaoji turned around to face Raz. "What do you need Raz?" "It's almost time for school, Nakaoji, just wanted to tell you that." Raz walked away. Nakaoji turned around and faced Mari. "I'll be gone for awhile,stay here until I come back, okay?" "Okay." Nakaoji walked out of the room.

Mari sat there for hours until she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Mari said. "Sorry, I had to go to school." Nakaoji said. "It's okay. Do you think you can explain to me of what has happened?" "I've told my sister to stay away from that book, but she didn't listen. So, you are the second person that has been brought here from Astale." Nakaoji explained. "What do you mean second?" Mari asked. "Raz!" Nakaoji called. The same cinnamon colored skin and scarabee hair man came again. This time, he walked into the room. "What is it?" Raz asked. "Raz, here was the first person." Nakaoji said.

"Oh. So, um....I'm in another demension?" Mari asked. "Yes. Your on a planet called earth. Well actually your in a house, in a city, in a country called Japan on the sea of a planet called earth." "Okay." Mari said.

"Is there anyway, that I can get back?" Mari asked. "No, we haven't figured it out yet, sorry." "It's okay." "Can I go now Nakaoji?" Raz asked. "No, you haven't even introduced yourself to her." Nakaoji said. "Okay. Hello, my name is Razulade, but you can call me Raz." Raz said. "Okay, well my name is Mari." Mari said. "Now, can I go?" Raz asked. "Yes." Raz walked out of the room. "He seems nice." Mari said in a scarcastic tone. "He's just like that." Nakaoji said.

"So, what do we do now? I mean what can I do? There must be something that I can do while staying here, I can't just stay here and wait every single day waiting for you to come home from school." Mari said.

"Don't worry Mari, I'm sure this guy has something up his sleeve." A familar voice said. Mari turned around, right in front of her was Juilet. "Juilet? What are you doing here?" She asked. "I'm here, because I'm suppose to look after you no matter what." Juilet said. "But how did-" "How did I get here? You bad girl. Weren't you listening before? I said that I'm always behind you, watching you, making sure that no danger comes to you. To put it in simpler words, I got here the same way you got here." He answered. "Oh, then where were you all this time?" "I was hidding, I was blending in with the wall." Juilet said, as he pointed to the wall behind him.

"So, I guess that means your her stalker." Raz said. Mari looked at Raz, Raz was leaning on the room's doorway. "Raz, what are you doing here? Weren't you in such a hurry to get out of the room earlier?" Nakaoji asked. "Yes." Raz said as he walked into the room."I came back, because Mari's stalker appeared." Raz said. "I'm not her Stalker! I'm suppose to protect he from any harm. I'm suppose to watch her! It's my Job!" Juilet shouted at Raz. "Sure, sure and I'm a fairy princess, who can turn anything I touch into flowers." Raz said in a scarcastic tone. "I'm not lying! I truly am her protecter! Her Guardian, to make sure no harm comes to her! Your really starting to bug me!" Juilet yelled.

"Raz." Mari said as she stood up. "Hmm?" Raz said as he turned to look at her. "Uh....nevermind." Mari said. "You know..." Raz walked to Mari. He then put his had on her cheek. "If you have something to say, say it." Raz said as he rubbed Mari's cheek. "Raz.....I-" Juilet walked up to Raz and Mari and took Raz's hand off of her cheek. "Don't touch her." Juilet said. "Hmmm.....touchy. Do you love Mari, or something?" Raz said. Juilet blushed. "No..no I don't. It's my Job as her guardian, to protect from anything or anyone who will harm her in anyway! " Juilet said. "Okay, okay, I belive you." Raz said as he walked out of the room.

"Man! I hate that guy!" Juilet said as soon as he thought that Raz was far away enough not to hear him.

"Maybe, he has pain, deep inside his heart Juilet." Mari said. Juilet turned around. _Mari..._ Juilet thought. "There are people like that in Astale, some who have been abaoned, some who have lost loved ones and some who were never loved at all." Mari said._ I forgot, Mari...she doesn't remeber her family. She must feel so...lonely. That was beautiful, the thing that you just said Mari. So beatiful and so wise. _Juilet thought "Yeah or it could be part of his personality." Nakaojii said. "Hmm, either way, it didn't give him a right to touch you Mari, sorry. He's my responsiblity, so I'll take the blame for this." "Th..th..thanks Nakaojii." "Anyways, we need to discuss about your staying here. Your going to need to go to school, get clothes, have your own room, ectera, ectera, ectera." _This going to be diffcult._ Nakaojii thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:Living on Earth

Two weeks has passed since Mari has been on earth. She is now in school, she has her own room and clothes.

Mari was in a classroom daydreaming. _How long will it be before I'll be able to go back to Astale? Will I ever go back? _Mari thought. Mari looked at Raz and he looked back at her and smiled. _And, what's up with Raz? He's been acting stange lately could it have been because of yesterday?_

_**Flashback to Yesterday!**_

Mari was in the house walking in the hallway. She then stopped in front of a open doorway and saw Raz. Raz was laying on his stomach on his bed. He looked like he was dead to Mari. "Raz?" Mari asked. He didn't respond. "Raz?" "Raz?!" Mari was starting to get worried. She then ran over to Raz. "Raz?" Mari then flipped Raz over, so he would lay on his back. She then saw that Raz's chest had blood on it, he was sweating and was breathing heavy. "Raz!" Mari called out, there was tears streaming down her face. Raz opened his eyes "Sh..sh...shut up Mari." He said weakly. Raz turned his head to her. "Your crying, why?" He asked. "Your hurt Raz." Mari said. Raz put his hand over his chest. "This? This is nothing but a..small little cut." "Your bleeding, badly. If you lose anymore blood, you might die." Raz Chuckled. "Why do you even care? You barely know me. " "I don't know why I care. I just do! Okay?" Raz smiled. "You...idiot, caring for a stranger." "Your not a stranger Raz!" "Then what am I to you?" He said weakly. "Your a..a friend!" Raz was shocked. "A friend eh?" He said. He then sat up really slowly and then he collapsed on the bed. "Raz!" Mari yelled, a golden light then surrounded her. _ I feel...power._ Mari thought. She then put her hands together._ I want...to save Raz! _A symbol then appeared from her hands it shot towards Raz and landed on his chest. The Symbol erased the blood and the cut on Raz. Raz soon woke up, he sat up on the bed and moved his hand. "I..feel better." He said and looked at Mari. "Thank goodness." She said then collapsed on the floor, lucky for her Raz caught her before she fell on the floor. He looked at her closley. _She's sleeping..._He thought.

_**End of Flashback to Yesterday! **_

The bell then rang. Mari got up and walked out of the room. She stood outside waiting for Raz. "Wow! Your the girl people have been talking about!" A male voice said. "Hmm?" Mari turned around. A boy with short brown hair and glasses was standing there. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Your Mari right?" "Y..yes, why do you ask?" "So you are the girl people have been talking about." "Uh..Yes?" "I....if you have nothing to do this Saturday would you like to....um.....go out with me?" "I-" "Forget it." A voice behind Mari said. She turned around, it was Raz. "Raz!" Raz smiled at Mari. "Sorry she's taken." He said while putting his arm around Mari, he then smiled mockingly at the guy. "Oh." The guy then walked away. "Let's go." Raz said he started to walk to the hallway. He stopped after taking a few steps away from Mari, he looked back at her. "What's wrong?" "W...why did you do that?" She asked. "I've heard of that guy. He looks for pretty girls and dates them...then he dumps them. There were times when he dated 4 girls at once. If you got your heart broken by that guy, you'll be crying all over the house which would be annoying." He said. Mari looked at Raz. He means that he doesn't want me to get hurt. She thought. "Now, let's go." He said as he grabbed Mari's hand. Mari blushed. They then walked down the hallway.

Mari looked all around them. _Are...are they staring at us? _She thought._ Oh no.. _Mari began to blush deeply she then squeezed Raz's hand a bit. "Hmm?" He stopped walking at looked at Mari, Mari also stopped walking. Raz looked at her and saw her blush. "Oh..I didn't know you could blush like that, you look so....cute." He said as he lifted up her chin. Mari began to blush even more. "Am I making you feel uncof-" Raz was then suddenly dragged by someone, he couldn't tell who it was, he could only see their arm. The next thing Raz knew was that he got slammed into the wall. "Is that anyway to treat someone?" Raz asked, he then looked up and noticed that the someone was Juilet.

Juilet had a very angry experssion on his face. "Raz." "Yes?" "I'm only going to say this once and only once." "Hmm? Did you say something?" Raz asked. Juilet got even more angerier. Juilet exhaled. "I'm only going to say this once Raz." Juilet said through his clenched teeth, he then paused to make sure Raz was listening to him. "Raz. Stay. Away. From. Mari. Got it?" Juilet said as he poked Raz with each word he said. "Fine, I got it." Raz said as he walked away. "Besides, I bet your only saying that cause your in love with her." Raz said with a teasing smile. "Sh...shut up!" Juilet said while blushing. "Like your one to talk! Yo....you...you like her too, don't you?!" Juilet yelled at Raz. "Don't you?!" "I don't have to answer that question." Raz said as he walked far away from Juilet.

Raz walked back to where Mari was, she was still blushing but she seemed to be surrounded by a crowd. He walked up to her, "Hey, Mari let's go." Raz said as he took her hand again. This time they didn't even stop until they were at the Classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:Rivals, fights, love

Mari woke up and stretched, she could see sunlight going through the curtains. She looked at her right, in the doorway was where Raz stood. "Good morning, princess." He started to walk in her room, he then sat on her bed and kissed her. Mari was shocked and she blushed when Raz pulled away. "What the heck are you doing?" Said a familar voice. Mari looked over Raz's shoulder to see Raz at the doorway. Juilet then went back to his orginal form, Mari was shocked. _Why did he do that? Why did he kiss me while using Raz's form? How dare he do that, Juilet! I hate you! That was dirty and low! _"Oh, nothing, nothing." He said as he got off of Mari's bed and walked toward Raz, when he got close to him, he did a wicked smile. Raz's face showed that he was angry.

Juilet walked out of the doorway and Raz followed him to the hallway. Juilet then stopped and turned around, that's when Raz punched him in the face. Juilet rubbed his face for a little while. "I see, your jealous. You saw what happened between Mari and me." Juilet made a teasing smile, the same smile that Raz gave him the day before. Raz pushed Juilet into the wall. "You took advantage of her! She would have never let you kissed her if she knew you were using a disguise!" Raz yelled at him while clutching on his collar. Mari could hear Raz yell from her room. She walked out of her room and into the hallway she saw Raz pulling on Juilet's collar. Raz, didn't notice she was there, but Juilet did. Juilet whispered so only Raz can hear. "You know, she's watching us." Juilet said.

Raz slammed Juilet to the wall, Juilet made a big bang when his body hit the wall and his body fell on the floor. He was in a sitting position. Raz started to walk away. Nakaojii came out of his room wearing sweats and a t-shirt. He then looked at Juilet's body on the floor and at Mari who was a bit shocked. When Raz came near him, he pulled on his collar and said with a angry face. "What did you do?" Raz pulled his arm off his collar and said. "Nothing." In a cold voice, he continued to walkaway. Mari stood there for a minute, but then she started to go after Raz. She then stopped, tears were streaming down her face. She then turned around and looked at Juilet. "Juilet." She said. Juilet's head then lifted up and looked at Mari, Juilet had a lot of blood on his head. His hair was soaked in his own blood. "Juilet, I can't belive what you did to me. What you did was dirty, low, and...cruel! I..I never want to speak to you, be near you or even look at you again!" Mari tears then came down more, she then turned around and started to run so she could catch up with Raz.

When Mari finally caught up with Raz, they were both outside. Mari hugged Raz from behind. Raz turned around and pushed Mari off of him. "It's best, that we leave each other alone. I should know better than fall in love with a simple commoner like you." Raz turned away from Mari and continued to walk but, then he stopped._ Wait, how did she get here? Only someone with magic ablities can be summoned._ Raz thought. "Mari." Raz waited for her reply, but there was nothing. "Mari?" He then turned around and saw her on the ground, passed out. He picked Mari up and ran into the house very fast. So fast, that when Nakaojii tried to talk to him, he wasn't able to get more than a word in. So fast that when Juilet lifted up his head again, his hair blew. Raz then ran to Mari's room and set her down on the bed. He looked at her closely and noticed something, a strange red glowing symbol that he had never seen before was over her body. _What is that?_ Raz thought. Raz heard a cough behind him. "I guess, your wondering what that symbol is for." Raz knew who's voice it was behind him. "What, you know something Juilet?" "Of course, I am her guard." Juilet smiled cooly. "Would you like to know the story?" "Stop playing games! Of course I would like to hear the damn story!" "Okay..hmm where should I begin. The beginning...end..middle or the point we are-" "Just tell the damn story! I might be able to help Mari! So just tell it!!!" "Okay. Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:Mari's Past

A young Mari was walking in a beautiful Rose garden. "In the lovely rose garden I'm h-" She cut herself off and looked behind her. A young Juilet was sitting on the grass. "I'm here with a friend." She sang happily. Juliet stood up. Mari walked to him and wrapped her arms around him, Juliet stood there for a momet, but then he wrapped his arms around her. Mari pulled away. "Time for us to go, Mari." Juilet said, he then lifted Mari up and started to carry her. Mari didn't seem to mind at all. In front of both of them was the castle, Juilet walked for awhile before he reached the castle. The moment, they set foot in, Juilet put Mari down.

They both started to walk in the castle, several maids, butlers and guards that were working stopped what they were doing and greeted them. Mari and Juilet then came to the throne room. "Your highness, I brought Mari here as you commanded." Juilet said while bowing down to a queen with very long black hair that was tied into a complicated ponytail. "Thank you very much Juilet. I can always expect you to be here on time." She said. "Your welcome." Juilet then stood up and looked at Mari who was barely even noticed him looking at her. Mari then walked to a man with medium long black hair. "Hello father." Mari said. "I see you have been picking roses again Mari." The man said. "Yes, your not mad are you?" Mari asked. "Of course not! If it makes you happy then go on ahead." He said. Meanwhile as Mari was talking to her father, Juilet was talking to her mother.

"Juilet, are you sure about this?" "Yes, I'm very sure." "Well, I guess we'll have to kick him out of the court for doing that to my daughter. Something so horrifying and my darling Mari doesn't even know." She sighed. "You Juilet should understand why I couldn't giver her away, she was my first child and Mari's older sister. I should've known he would do the same thing twice. I should've exiled him when I had the chance, now loook at what has happened." She said. "Yes, but I also understand why you didn't exile him. You use to love him before you were forced to marry. "It was for peace." "You didn't love him though, I can't imagine how it must feel to marry someone you never loved and just watching the one you loved getting filled with-" "What you said is true but-" She cut off herself and paused, then thought what she should say next. She looked looked over at Mari's father. "He was diffrent than I thought and I grew to love him." "What if you-" "Our discussion is getting off track. Let's get back to our orginal conversation." She said. Juilet and the queen continued to talk, they talked for the rest of the day. They even talked when Mari annouced she was going to bed and afterward.

Then, their conversation ended when a huge boom came from upstairs. They both then ran to Mari's bedroom, when they were there, they could see a guards standing there, looking at the huge hole in Mari's windows. The queen could see a black figure, flying in the distance. "Oh no, she's heading for the next kingdom! Warn them! Warn the now!" The queen commanded. Three guards quickly ran out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Mari's past: The Attack

Mari was flying in the dark night sky, the black cape she wore with the hood on, flowed with the wind. She was getting closer and closer to a palace. She landed on a balcony and from the room, she could tell that it belonged to the queen and king. Mari silently walked into the room, by opening the glass doors. A knife slid out of Mari's sleeve, Mari walked closer and closer to the queen and then stabbed her! The queen immediately woke up and screamed. Mari slashed and stabed her, until life left her and her heart stood still. The king, who was Jeile, woke up and stared in shock at the now bloody Mari. She smiled a wicked smile then disappear through the walls. "Guards! Guards!" Jeile shouted as he stood up. several guards ran into the room. "A girl wearing a black cape with a hood, just went into that wall not too long ago, I want you to try catch her. I'll will also try to catch her also." The guards ran out of the room, closed the door behind them and ran out of the hallway. Some moments afterward, Jeile walked out of the room and into the hallway also. It was quiet, but then he heard a giggle. Jeile walked down the hall and turned a corner. He saw Mari covered in blood. Her giggling turned into cries. "Theres blood all over me. Was it really me who killed people? It can't be, no!" She shouted then a light came from her. Jeile watch the scene. He then saw a flash a light and saw Mari's mother and Juilet. "Sorry about the trouble, I must take my daughter back now." Mari's mother and Juilet then transported Mari back to the palace, they were in a dark room and stood in the center, surrounding them was candles. Mari's mother then etched designs on her and on the floor and started to say a spell. The desgins on her floor met with the ones on her body, Mari screamed. The desgins then glowed and disappeared, Mari was then passed out on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: Closing

"So, after that Mari was sent to the palace. Her memories, gone. The queen erased Mari's memories cause it caused her sorrow and pain. At the palace, she became a maid and now she's here on that bed. And that's the whole story." Juilet said. "That story does not tell me how I can save Mari. It didn't even have anything about that weird symbol!" Raz said a bit sourly. "I never said it did. Anyways, the symbol is a sign that the thing inside of her is going to devour her and there's only one person who can help her." "Who is it?!" Raz demanded. "Well, even if I do tell you, it would be pointless, after all that person is in Astale and we don't know how to get there." Raz did a heavy sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "R..Raz?" Said a familar voice. Raz looked at the bed and saw Mari with her eyes a bit open, she had sweat all over her face. She tried to smile, but gave up once she realized she couldn't. "Mari." "Everything will be okay, don't worry. All you can do now is trust me, belive in me. Belive that I would be able to defeat that thing inside me." She then closed her eyes and took a breath in, she held it there before she let it out. "Everything will be fine." Mari mouthed.

~later~

It's been hours since Mari was on the bed talking to Raz. Juilet had already left to got to bed along with Nakaojii, who had gave Raz a big speech. Raz sat on the bed and stroked Mari's head. Mari tensed a bit and Raz stopped. Mari started to tense some more and more. Raz got up from the bed quickly. Mari was tossing and turing over and over again. "Mari?!" Mari then stopped, the weird red glowing symbol appeared, but then it turned to a light blue. Mari opened her eyes all the way. And looked at Raz., "Raz?" "Yes." "It's over, it's gone." "Lucky you, you fought it off. Your a tough girl Mari." Mari stood up from the bed. Raz walked closer to her and put his hand on her cheek. "Your more amazing than I thought Mari." "Really?" "Yep, I think I was the most suprised that you survived out of both of us." "Well, I guess that means you'll be more suprised about what I'm going to do next." "And what's that?" Mari then pressed her lips against Raz's. She wrapped her arm around Raz's neck while he put his hands on her waist. Mari pulled away and did her famous smile, she was then supised cause Raz was blushing a bit. "Oh my, I never knew that you would be able to blush Raz." "Are you mocking me?" "Maybe." She said. "Your going to pay for that." "Oh really? How can I pay if your not able to catch me?" "What do you mean by-" Mari then ran out of the room and Raz followed behind.

Nakaojii had just gotten out of his room and all of a sudden Mari and Raz almost trampled him. "You guys almost flattened me!" Nakaojii yelled.

Mari and Raz weren't really paying any attention as they continued to run.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8:The End (In a summary format)

Mari&Raz

Even though Mari had fought off the thing and thought it was gone, there was still bits of it inside of her. Eventually, Mari's mother took her back to Astale and was suprised that she had fallen in love with Raz. Raz, came with them. In Astale, Mari's mother Marie (mar rye) told her that the man who had put the thing inside of her, had moved on and had a son. Sadly, the man couldn't come, but the son could. Mari along with Raz met the son, Raz got pissed cause he was flirting with his girlfriend and almost punched him, but stopped cause Mari slapped him when he tried to kiss her. The son eventually said he was sorry and got rid of the rest of the thing.

Marie, then gave Mari a choice, to stay in Astale or to go to earth. Mari chooses to go back to earth, but ask if she can vist her. Marie said yes and gives her a necklace with a clear jewel in it. Mari then goes back to earth with Raz and they spent the rest of the year going to school.

Nakaojii

Eventually Mari, Raz and Juilet find out that Nakaojii's ancestors came from Astale and were powerful magicans and Nakaojii falls in love with the forigen exchange student.

Juilet

Juilet is still Mari's Guardian and still goes to the same school as her. When a group of forigen exchange students came to the school, Juilet made friends with a group of popular guys called the Fire 4, (now 5)

Simply, everyone had a pretty good ending. Even Jeile. ^-^

~The End~


End file.
